Malas Costumbres
by SomerWolf
Summary: - Por favor, Shadow. -El erizo escucho la puerta abrir se- ¿No podrías al menos ponerte unos calzones para recibir a las visitas?. Y es que el erizo azabache era nudista. OneShot. AU. (Si a las fujoshis les gusta, tendra segunda parte)
Una mañana como cualquier otra, Sonic se levanto con el sonido de varios electrodomésticos funcionando en la planta baja, señal de que su erizo azabache ya estaba despierto y estaba preparando el desayuno o se encontraba limpiando la casa.

El cobalto suspiro relajado y se desperezo en la cama que compartía con el erizo negro y se levanto, se miro un segundo al espejo que tenia anclado a la pared y decidió que no le importaba bajar con la pijama puesta, era más de lo que solía llevar Shadow.

Sonic bajo las escaleras a paso despreocupado y vio el desayuno puesto en la mesa, solo para él.

Camino moviendo la colita y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar.

 **\- Esta vez te superaste, Shadow**. -Sonic pronunció aquel cumplido con la boca llena, y es que no le podía hacer un feo a unos huevos y salchichas y dejar de comer- **Me encanta.**

 **\- Bueno** -El azabache abrazo a su novio por la espalda y le deposito un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- **Me inspire en lo que más me gusta.**

 **\- ¿A sí?** -Sonic no estaba seguro de a que se refería su novio. _"Huevos y salchichas... Oh, ya veo"_ - **¿Debería tomarlo como un cumplido?**

 **\- Ven aquí, tonto.** -Shadow ataco los labios de Sonic con avidez, saboreando su reciente desayuno- **Huumm... Si que cocino bien. -** Shadow paso a acariciar el pecho de Sonic que seguía enfundado en su pijama **\- Haber, ¿que tenemos aquí?** -El erizo nocturno pellizco uno de los pezones de su novio azul para escucharlo liberar un gemido algo femenino- **Me la pasaría así todo el día... -** Y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran tocado al timbre. Con un suspiro pesado el azabache se separo de su bola de puas azules- **No te muevas.** -se dirigió a la entrada moviendo su desnudo cuerpo.

Y es que el erizo azabache era nudista.

 **\- Por favor, Shadow.** -El erizo escucho la puerta abrir se- **¿No podrías al menos ponerte unos calzones para recibir a las visitas?**

 **\- No pasa nada, solo es el cartero.** **-** Shadow firmo un papel sujeto en un portapapeles para el Zoomorfo cartero, cuanto intento devolverle la pluma reparo en que el tipo tenia la vista puesta en sus genitales- **Es grosero mirar.** -Al azabache no le gustaba que la gente lo observara con tanto descaro, el cartero aparto la vista rápidamente, entrego un paquete a erizo y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.- **Sonic, tienes un paquete** -El azabache cerro la puerta detrás de él.

 **\- ¿Uno del cartero o el que tengo entre las piernas?**

 **\- Bueno, ambos son grandes y tienen mi atención fija en ellos.** -El erizo dejo el paquete en la mesa y se quedo mirando a su novio con expresión divertida- **¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

 **\- Se que tienes tus ideales y eres fiel a tus creencias, pero...** -El azulino miro por un momento el miembro descubierto de su novio- **Unos calzones... Solo eso pido.**

 **\- Lo siento, nene** -El nocturno abrazo a su amante con una mano mientras que con la otra le desabrochaba su pijama- **Si tu fueras como yo, podríamos saltarnos este paso y ya te estaría cogiendo en el suelo.**

 **\- Shadow, Ah... Ya sabes que.. Ouh... -** El cobalto tenia los pezones sensibles después de tanto tiempo siendo la presa de los arrebatos cariñosos de Shadow.

 **\- Si prefieres podemos ir al sofá** -Shadow apretó las caderas de su novio y el azulado reparo en la creciente erección de su novio **\- Ademas, admite que te gusta ver como se me pone dura.**

 **\- Bueno... Es bonita.** -Por puro impulso el erizo cobalto acaricio el miembro de su novio, haciendo que el negro soltara tiernos ronroneos de placer- **Jeje.**

 **\- Hoy te toca elegir.** -Shadow movía rítmicamente las caderas en frente de su novio mientras le mordía juguetonamente las orejas- **Yo optaría por** **la alfombra, esta más cerca y me pone cachondo las hebras de pelo.**

 **\- En realidad...** -Muy a su pesar, el erizo cobalto retiro a su novio nocturno y abrió el paquete que permanecía sobre la mesa- **Me gustaría más algo de ropa -** Sonic le mostró a su novio el interior del paquete que estaba lleno de diferentes piezas de ropa interior.

 **-Sonic...** -Al erizo azabache no le gustaba la idea que tenia en mente su adorable novio.

 **\- Solo ropa interior, solo eso te pido, no pantalones o camisas. -** El azabache tenia una mueca de desaprobación y su erección amenazaba con bajar por la espera- **¿Por favor?**

El erizo negro suspiro pesadamente y rebusco entre las prendas – **Esta** -De la pequeña caja saco una tanga de colo rojo- **Y solo por que eres tu** -El erizo azul tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro- **Pero... Como vamos a pasar a otras cosas** -Shadow se apresuro a agarrar a su escurridizo novio de una nalga- **No la voy a necesitar.**

 **-Tu ganas** -El cobalto se termino de quitar su camisa de pijama y subió por las escaleras con la presencia de su novio sujetando le las caderas y el culo y no lo soltó hasta llegar a su habitación. - **Primer cajón al fondo derecha** -Aquella frase podía no significar nada, pero el azabache abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y saco un tubo de lubricante.

 **\- Me gusta esta marca, no me deja los dedos pega... Wou...** -Para cuando el erizo sombrío se había dado la vuelta, su amante azul ya se había quitado las prendas sobrantes y se encontraba en pose de perrito, abrazando una almohada y moviendo la colita para disfrute de su macho- **Como me gusta ese culo.**

Shadow no escatimo en lubricante y se aseguro de que no hubiera ni un sitio del culo de su erizo sin aquel gel.

 **\- Aah, ¿Seguro que no te gustaría ser naturista?** -El azabache no paraba de manosear aquel culo y tan firme y tan azotable.

 **\- Tu no te pones ropa, yo no me la voy a quitAah!** -Shadow se había aburrido de la palabrería y había introducido su pene en el culo del erizo cerúleo **-** **Ouh... Shadow...**

 **\- ¿Si, mi muso desnudo?** -Shadow aprovechaba el lubricante que conservaba en las manos para masturbar al pequeño azulino.

 **\- Aah! La tienes muy grande Au! Aah! Shadow!** -Demasiadas atenciones a la vez mantenían a cerúleo emitiendo gemidos sin descanso- **Por favor, Ah! Alzo Ah! Auh! No tengas compAah!... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suelta mi pene y follame de una vez!**

 **\- Ya que insistes.**

El erizo negro obedeció gustoso a las ordenes del dueño de ese apretado y caliente culo que lo hacía perder el ceso y, en contra de lo que de verdad deseaba, libro de su sensual agarre al pene de Sonic y le sujeto de las caderas sin importarle si clavaba sus uñas en el erizo pasivo y empezó a embestir a su dulce erizo.

Sonic estaba muy ocupado gimiendo y sujetando la cama para no caerse que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Shadow deslizo una mano hasta agarrar su miembro y masturbar lo lentamente.

Era una combinación rara, unas embestidas rápidas y profundas y un trabajo manual lento y suculento.

 **\- Sha-Aahdow, Ah, ah, no podre Aah... Durar mucho Aah ~**

 **\- Lo se, pero yo también estoy muy cachondo -** Shadow jadeaba las palabras, estaba muy concentrado en su acto de fornicar al erizo azul- **Voy a llenarte el culo.**

 **\- Ouh, Si ~ Ah!** -Shadow daba mordiscos y tirones a cuello de Sonic como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, él era una bestia en la cama y se lo demostraba continuamente. **\- Ouh! Me gusta ~**

No duraron mucho más tiempo con las embestidas, pues Sonic se corrió después de un pellizco en su respingada cola y Shadow se vino después de él. Se quedaron ambos machos tendidos en la cama, el cerúleo sentía como algo del semen de Shadow se le escurría por las piernas.

 **\- ¿Que te pareció, azulito?**

 **\- Estoy seguro de que cada vez tienes la polla más grande -** Sonic estaba casado después de haber sido cabalgado como en un rodeo- **Igual te tienes que poner el tanga** -Pero aun no perdía de vista sus planes.

 **-... Puta madre...** -El azabache se levanto de la cama y bajo al piso de abajo.

 **\- Jeje** -El erizo celeste cerro los ojos un momento y se relajo completamente- **E** **s** **to es vida...** -Estaba disfrutando de su pequeño momento de paz, hasta que- **Uh! -** Sintió un peso en el estomago, abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con el miembro de su novio casi frotando le la cara encerrado en un tanga rojo- **... El rojo te queda bien...**

 **\- Lo se... ¿Sabes? Esta tanga se ajusta bastante bien, aunque creo que es un poco pequeña para mi.** -Shadow se fijo en como su erizo celeste se mordía el labio inferior como una putita- **Me encantas.**

 **\- ¿Sabes?** -En el rostro del cerúleo reinaba el color rojo de sus mejillas y una mirada que presagiaba que la diversión no se había acabado allí- **Si de verdad te aprieta esa tanga... Quizás... Debería quitarte la.**

 **\- Pensé que querías que llevara más ropa puEes!** Uh! -El cerúleo había removido aquella pieza de ropa inservible y se había llevado el miembro de su novio a la boca- **Eres una ramera.**

El azul no respondió, no quería deshacerse de la polla de su novio en un rato, abrazo a Shadow por las cadera para asegurar se de que se la metía tanto como fuera posible.

En la mente de Sonic, estaban teniendo sexo oral y el iba ganando, en la mente de Shadow, él se estaba follando la boca de su novio y le encantaba.

 **\- No creas... Que tu mandas aquí...** -Shadow se sujeto al camastro e intento que Sonic no se atragantara con su miembro- **Sera mejor que tengas cuidado... Mi tamaño puede lastimar tu boquitaAH! Maldito...** -A Sonic no le había gustado que Shadow lo dandoneara así que le había dado un buen mordisco – **Con que si ¿Eh?** -Shadow se inclino ligeramente sobre Sonic y empezó a mover se lentamente hacía adelante y atrás- **Haber si te gusta esto.**

Y claro que le gustaba, pero era un miembro demasiado grande y no tenia espacio suficiente para mover se, pero no iba a dejarse dominar solo por estar debajo. Movió sus manos hasta tenerlas bajo el trasero de Shadow y le agarro de los testículos, masajeando los sensualmente, Shadow sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y se quedo helado un instante lo suficientemente largo como para que Sonic lo obligara a correrse succionando le el pene y chupando lo con la lengua.

 **\- Maldita sea...** -Shadow se recostó y soltó un profundo suspiro **\- Me pones mucho, Sonic.**

 **\- Si, lo se -** Sonic le limpiaba los restos de semen de Shadow con el dorso de su mano **\- Igual tendrás que usar el tanga**

 **-... Mierda.**


End file.
